1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoe, preferably an athletic shoe, with a shock-absorbing element in a midsole, preferably in the rear sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of shoes known in the prior art that incorporate springs as a shock-absorber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,648 to Weisz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,175 to Ronen et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose a plurality of springs throughout the midsole. The Ronen patent discloses the midsole cushion containing springs that are removable from the side of the shoe. The shoes disclosed by the Weisz and Ronen patents are not optimally configured for lateral stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,719 to Potter, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a cushioning element which is adjustable. Such cushioning element utilizes a fluid flow system of chambers to control the cushioning of the shoe. Drawbacks of such a system include possible leaks, difficulty of replacement, and less than optimal stability.
While the shock-absorbing systems described above exhibit satisfactory shock absorbing characteristics, there exists a need for an improved shock-absorbing element that provides comparable to superior shock-absorbing qualities with greater stability, easier and more precise adjustability, and/or replaceability if that is a desired feature.